Panic Royale Rewrite
by Wanderer D
Summary: 3 series x-over with Battle Royale


Panic Royale  
By Wanderer D  
  
Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic, Sosuke Sagara, Kurtz, AS, Daanan and Tessa are the Property of Studio Gonzo. Battle Royale, Shuya Nanahara, Shogo Kawada, Shinji Mimura, Kazuo Kiriyama, Sakamochi, Tahara, Kondo Nomura, "Dragonfly" and the rest of the Students from Shiroiwa Junior High with two exceptions are the property of Koushun Takami.  
  
Chapter 1 ***  
  
The classroom became quiet when he walked in. Pencils came down to rest peacefully on the desks, gum erasers and balls of paper were quickly hidden or picked from the ground. Masao Hayashida pushed back the large glasses that had earned him the nickname "Dragonfly" and overlooked the class as the last evidence of the paper-ball war was erased from sight. He smiled at the whole of the class, when it was done. "Amazing," he said, "If I didn't know better, I would never have guessed this class was the one that could be heard all the way down to the parking lot." A few of the students shifted in their seats, and a few girls giggled. They knew Dragonfly loved all his students. "We have to new students that are going to join us for the rest of the year." Dragonfly announced, and everyone was suddenly interested. It was already August, so the new students were pretty late in the school year. Dragonfly walked to the door and peered outside, motioning for the two students to come in. Immediately there were murmurs going around the class and more than a few theories being passed. When the two students followed Dragonfly into the class the murmurs died as if shot in mid-flight. The taller of the two was muscular, tanned and had piercing dark-brown eyes, short black hair and an air of confidence. However, the scar that went from his forehead and along his nose almost to his cheek, visible as a pale line against his tanned skin created disquieting murmurs yet again. The second student was a little shorter than his companion, but had the same aura of confidence. Or more, if that was possible. He was compact, fair skinned, serious looking and had a rugged appearance that appealed to the girls, but again, this student also had a scar, only this one was at the jaw line on the left side and was crossed by another, slightly longer, scar. Still, those weren't as obvious, thanks to his fair skin. He scanned the group the same way a tiger would look at its prey, one of the students would say later. Dragonfly stood between them. "Well, class, let me introduce you to our new class members. Or better yet, let them introduce themselves. Kawada-kun?" he asked the taller of the two. The boy stepped forth. "I'm Shogo Kawada, pleased to meet you." He said without smiling, which didn't make him seem that pleased at all in the opinion of most of the girls. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Dragonfly asked. Shogo didn't look pleased at all about being asked, Dragonfly noticed, but, he had to break the ice somehow, and his looks wouldn't help him. "I come from Shinjuku, I had to move here, and decided to try and continue my studies rather than let another year go past." He said. Dragonfly nodded, and turned to look at the other student. "Sagara-kun, please step ahead and introduce yourself to the class." The other boy stepped forth with a nodded "yes", and Shogo looked relieved. "My name is Sosuke Sagara. I was assigned to this school after coming to live in the area with my aunt." Dragonfly nodded. "Well, let's see... Sagara-kun, you will seat just in front of Mimura-kun, second seat from the back corner... you will be sharing the desk with Yutaka-chan." Sagara nodded courtly and went to seat next to her in the double desk. He sat down and Yutaka quickly introduced herself to him. Sagara reintroduced himself and started organizing his books on the desk. "As for you, Shogo-kun, you'll take the seat next to Yoshimi-chan, same row as Sagara-kun, but the second seat to the left." Dragonfly instructed, pointing to the desk where Yoshimi waved at Shogo. Shogo went to seat down and barely acknowledged Yoshimi's greeting with a nod of his head. "Well," Dragonfly clapped his hands together. "Let's start! Pull out your notebooks, we're going to talk about history now..." He smiled kindly when most of the students groaned. "I know many of you don't like history, but it is important to know the history of the Republic of Greater Asia, and how it came to be."  
  
***  
  
"So, Shuya, what do you think of our new friends?" Shinji Mimura asked his friend as the played basketball in the gym. Shuya tried a three pointer before answering. "Well, I don't really know what to think." He said. Shinji nodded as he caught the ball. "They look dangerous, though." Shinji commented, starting to bounce the ball. "Like gang members or something." Shuya Nanahara just nodded. He didn't like their looks either. The school was already violent enough with the couple of gangs they had, and the worst of them was made out of five members from their class! Heck, everyone was afraid of the "Kiriyama Family" and they could all very well be Yakuza. Both new students looked the violent type, and would be approached by one of the gangs soon enough. Shogo looked the worst of the two, but there was something unsettling about Sagara too. "I just hope they don't end up joining any of the gangs." He said out loud, feigning a block and managing to get the ball from Shinji. "Heh, tough chance." Shinji said. "I saw Numai going out of his way to follow Shogo into the library this morning. He probably tried something, but it didn't work. I think he was scared of Shogo afterwards." Shuya shrugged, and then Shinji slipped in, took the ball and sent it through the air for a clean score. He laughed as Shuya groaned and ran to get the ball. He then noticed Sagara walking towards them. Shuya, who had retrieved the wall came back and was about to speak when he noticed Sagara. They waited until Sagara stood in front of them. "You're Shinji Mimura, aren't you?" Sagara asked. When Shinji nodded, Sagara saluted. "At 00:00 Mr. Hayashida told me that I had to join one of the clubs here and mentioned that the Basketball team needed another player, he said that if I was interested I should talk to you." Shinji and Shuya exchanged a look. "Eh, sure... are you good at it?" Shinji asked. Sagara dropped the salute. "I was not a bad player from where I come from." He said evenly. Shinji nodded. "Right. Well, why don't you play with us?" Sagara nodded and Shuya threw the ball at him. "When you're ready." They started playing.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Shinji knew that Sagara would be a good team member. He wasn't as good as himself or Shuya, but he was close, and he moved pretty fast and had a killer aim. Good points for Sagara. Engrossed as they were on the game, they didn't notice the people approaching them until one of them caught the ball. "Planning to join the basketball team, Sagara?" Numai asked. He was standing just behind Kazuo Kiriyama, and the rest of the Kiriyama Family were there with him; Sho Tsukioka, Ryuhei Sasagawa and Hiroshi Kuronaga. All of them thugs and all of them fearful and adoring of their leader, Kazuo. "Yes." Sagara answered. "I can think of a better place for you, pretty-boy." Sho said, smiling coyly at Sagara. "Why don't you join our little club?" "And what would that be? Astrology club?" Sagara asked. Ryuhei scowled. "No, beat-em-up club. When you're invited, either you join us or we beat you up. That simple." Shuya and Shinji looked at each other askance, a little worried, but Sagara just shrugged and took the ball from Numai's hands. "Not interested." Numai tried to hit him, but Sagara side-stepped, avoiding the punch easily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do..." It was then that Kazuo Kiriyama kicked the ball from Sagara's hands, following up with a punch to the face. Sagara looked surprised when the ball flew from his hands, but he reacted quickly and blocked Kazuo's punch. The Kiriyama Family started to surround Sagara. Shooting Shuya a glance, Shinji stepped in and grabbed Numai's hand just as he was about to try and hit Sagara. Numai and everyone else looked at Shinji and Shuya. Numai pulled his hand free and turned to face them. "I'll take care of Sagara." Kazuo said, his cold voice sending a few shivers through Shuya's back. Numai nodded. "Then we'll take care of these two." He said. "Three against five is not a fair fight." Someone said. All but Sagara and Kazuo, who were watching each other warily, turned to look at Hiroki Sugimura, who walked to them. He had been seating on the stands watching the game. When he had seen what was happening he had decided not to allow them to fight alone. "Indeed." Yet another voice said. It was deeper and feral, and Numai paled when he heard it. Shogo Kawada walked into the Gym and stood next to Hiroki. No one moved for a moment. And then, Kazuo tried a snap-kick at Sagara.  
  
***  
  
"Yo do realize," Hayashida 'Dragonfly' said, "that this is not the type of conduct that we accept or expect our students to have in this high school."  
  
When no answer came, he sighed and looked out the window of the teacher's office at the Kiriyama family, seated in a neat row outside.  
  
Actually he had expected something like this to happen. What he didn't expect was the Kiriyama family being handed back their butts by the unexpected alliance of Sosuke, Shogo, Hiroki, Shinji and Shuya. He was rather proud of the last three for helping out. And now, the Kiriyama family, with the exception of Kazuo, were sporting bruises, a broken nose, and a couple of scrapes and cuts. Kazuo and Sagara had still been fighting by the time the teachers came to stop them forcibly. He had seen them fight. The two didn't have much to show for the fight, and the others hadn't tried to interfere. They were THAT good.  
  
In front of him stood the Prodigal Five; a nickname they had earned when the students had realized that they had outfought the Kiriyama family until only Kazuo was left standing.  
  
Dragonfly knew that soon enough, just as Shinji was known as "The Third Man" and Shuya as "The Rock Star of Shiroiwa High", Hiroki, Sagara and Shogo would have their own nicknames. After all, when the alarm was raised, the teachers hadn't been the first to arrive at the scene.  
  
"Well, you are dismissed." Dragonfly said, and watched as they turned to leave. "And Sosuke..." they all looked at him as he smiled, "next time, I'll try to give you a little more time so you can finish your work."  
  
When they left, Dragonfly sat back and sighed.  
  
***  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
